


Will of Fire, Flames of Passion

by Larkman_EXE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Character Study, Confessions, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Drama & Romance, Ejaculate, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Characters, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Groping, Hotel Sex, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Peeping, Post-Coital Cuddling, Realistic, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkman_EXE/pseuds/Larkman_EXE
Summary: Haruno Sakura is on a personal mission: to convince Naruto that she is in love with him so that he no longer feels obligated to retrieve Sasuke. She must take drastic measures in order to pull off this deception, not realizing that her actions would fan the flames of passion within the hearts of those around her.What begins as a lustful spark between teammates would soon become a great wildfire of lust that consumes the young ninjas of Konoha. At the center of that wildfire is one Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Hidden Leaf.





	Will of Fire, Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this work! It is my first time sharing a story with the public, so I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story diverges from the Naruto canon during the events of chapter 469, when Sakura attempts to deceive Naruto into thinking that she loves him so that he wouldn't get in the way of her business with Sasuke. The specific moment of this divergence is at the end of page 15 of chapter 469 (the 7th paragraph of the first chapter of this work). This tale explores what could have happened if Naruto began to believe Sakura, and if Sakura took a more extreme course of action in order to drive her point home.
> 
> I began writing this work out of a desire to write the perfect (in my opinion, of course) NaruHina smut, but I believe that such a story would be much more entertaining and satisfying with a relatively logical buildup and slow burn that is based on canon events. I also love exploring different characters' attitudes and approaches toward sex, so I'd like the completed work to feature many interesting pairings. Also I like Sakura, crucify me :P
> 
> At the same time, I want to create a somewhat realistic story where feelings and interactions feel natural and allow the reader to picture the characters actually acting in such scenarios. No random sex out of the blue, no vulgar dirty talk coming from total virgins. Just cute and believable relationships that make sense, where one thing leads to another.
> 
> And so, here we are. I have a very rough idea of where the story will go and what pairings will pop up but for the most part I'm kind of just making it up as I go. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I encourage you to highlight your favorite aspects of this work, as well as scenes/pairings you may be looking forward to :)

"What did... You say, just now... Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. His female companion from the former Squad 7, and the girl he'd had a crush on since their days in the academy, had just told him that there was 'something they had to talk about', but he would never have guessed that it would be something like _this_. "I... Dunno if... I heard you wrong. Can you... Say it again?" The nearby Rock-Lee and Captain Yamato were just as shocked while Kiba and Kakashi wore puzzled expressions. Sai, of course, showed no emotion at this development.

Sakura's eyes shifted downward and to her left, avoiding Naruto's gaze. "What I said, Naruto... Is that I love you." A faint blush touched her pale cheeks, contrasting the white snow that fell around the group. "I'm saying there's nothing between Sasuke and me any more! I dunno what I was thinking, liking a person like that." She was lying, hoping to convince Naruto that he no longer had to keep his promise to bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was the reason she came all the way out to the Land of Iron to speak with Naruto in the first place. "I'm confessing my feelings here, so listen up!"

Naruto was stunned. He had always dreamed of a moment like this, but he could tell that something was off. His face gradually changed, shifting into a glare of distrust. Sakura was one of his best friends. He knew her better than most people, and he knew how much she truly loved Sasuke. So why would she feel this way all of a sudden? "... But how? Why? If you tell a joke like that in a situation like this, it ain't funny, Sakura-chan." In his mind, the only way Sakura would actually confess such a thing would be as some kind of sick prank. He refused to believe that she would just give up on the man she loved so dearly up until now, even after seeing what he had become. "... Just what happened?"

Sakura answered, lifting a hand expressively as she explained. "Nothing, really. I just suddenly realized... There's no sense in continuing to like someone who's a fugitive and a criminal. I can't stay a kid forever... I want to face reality." Naruto simply stared incredulously as she continued. "So, Naruto... No need to keep that promise. Won't you stop chasing Sasuke...?" She beamed as she made her request, but her expression was off. Her brows furrowed slightly and her smile seemed anything but genuine. At that moment, Captain Yamato felt the need to interject. "What the hell are you-" he started, only to be stopped by Kakashi's arm. The former leader of Squad 7 knew that this was something the two had to sort out on their own.

"Did something happen... Sakura-chan? Why me, of all people, all of a sudden..." Naruto continued to question her, his tone gradually revealing a feeling of frustration. Sakura assertively stepped forward, both of her hands turned palm-up. "Nothing happened! If you want to know why I started liking you, I'll say it clearly..." Her eyes turned downward in contemplation as she chose her next words carefully. Her personal mission was to convince him that she loved him. For that to work, she had to come up with something believable. Naruto, meanwhile, thought back to his days in Squad 7, when Sakura's only wish was for Sasuke to acknowledge her. She was devastated when he was injured in the battle against Haku and was desperate to get him back home after he'd left in his pursuit for power. That was when Naruto made his promise to retrieve Sasuke. He had been working toward that goal ever since.

Naruto's reminiscing was interrupted when Sakura suddenly put her arms around him, embracing him. Everyone around them just stared, sharing Naruto's feelings of disbelief. The only other time this had happened was after Naruto's victory against Pain. Sakura had greeted him with a hug when he returned to the village, but it was a gesture of dear friendship and not romance. That's what everyone thought, at least. "Sasuke-kun just keeps getting further from me... But Naruto, you've always stayed by my side. You've encouraged me..." she spoke softly, her demeanor seeming somewhat more genuine than it did a moment ago. Naruto stood still, allowing his friend to continue. "I... Finally realized who you really are, Naruto. The hero who protected the village... Beloved by everyone in the village. I'm just one of them..." she went on, claiming to have developed feelings for him after he saved the village's people from Pain's wrath. "That mischievous little dummy I knew... Little by little is becoming this great and important man. And I've been watching from right next to him."

Then Sakura's tone changed. She sounded regretful as she spoke, "But all Sasuke's done is commit crimes and break my heart... More and more, he's becoming a different person than he was. So distant..." The young woman then further wrapped an arm around Naruto, caressing his back with her hand. "But Naruto... You're right here, where I can touch you like this... You make me feel safe." Her voice once again sounded gentle and genuine. "Right now, from the bottom of my heart, I really do love you..." She rested her head on his shoulder as she concluded her explanation, her lips forming a soft smile that Naruto could hear in the words she spoke.

There was a moment of silence between the two as the cold winds howled quietly through the small village. Their comrades stared, not sure what they should do. Finally, Naruto spoke up, still unconvinced. "Sakura-chan, I... I told you, that joke's not funny." Though his words suggested otherwise, his resolve was wavering. Was she telling the truth? Had she really come to admire him instead of Sasuke? Her explanation was starting to make sense. Sakura's lip curled upward slightly. She could tell that he was losing confidence in his initial stance. "Well, they say a woman's heart is as changeable as the Autumn sky, don't they?" She chuckled, hoping to bring a bit of levity to the otherwise serious conversation. She then took a deep breath and tightened her arms, embracing him more deeply as she tried to drive her point home. "I really, truly love you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what to say. The idea of Sakura picking him over Sasuke was something he'd only ever imagined. Ever since he realized how much she loved the young Uchiha avenger, the notion of her feelings changing so drastically seemed impossible. And yet her confession seemed so genuine. He knew it couldn't have been easy, especially given the circumstances. "Sakura-chan, I... I don't really know what to say." He was caught off guard, having only fantasized about this moment. Sakura let out a small giggle and pulled away from her friend, keeping her hands on his upper arms. "You don't have to say anything." Sakura's green eyes gazed into Naruto's own blue pair. Her heart thumped in her chest as her blush returned. Whether or not she was telling the truth about her feelings, it was impossible for her not to get a little emotional after such a heartfelt moment with a dear friend. Naruto's face also flushed a little, but he did have something to say.

"I... I don't believe it." Naruto's expression softened. What was once a distrustful glare was now a look of wonder. Sakura tilted her head and frowned. "You still don't believe me?" She was worried that her methods would fail to deceive him, but Naruto brought his hands up and waved them dismissively. "W-Well, I mean...!" He put on a flustered smile, earning an inquisitive stare from Sakura. After taking a few seconds to organize his thoughts, he continued speaking. "... I've liked you for a really long time, Sakura-chan. But you liked Sasuke so much...  I kinda gave up the idea of us being together a long time ago. And now..." It had been obvious since they were first placed in the same team that he had a crush on her, but this was the first time he openly confessed his love. Her blush deepened. Even if this was all just a ruse, it was a romantic moment that she couldn't help but appreciate. Still, she had an objective. It seemed that, although he wasn't as adamant about it as he was at first, he was still in disbelief. She had to convince him, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that she was in love with him. To that end, she was prepared to take drastic measures. On the way to the Land of Iron she contemplated what she would do if he didn't believe her. She came up with one last trump card, and now, it seemed as though it was her only option. She inhaled deeply, resolving to go through with the next phase of this crazy plan. _I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..._

"... Come with me, Naruto." She snatched his hand and gave it a gentle tug. "There's something I'd like to show you." She then turned toward an inn that was just on the other side of the street before glancing at the friends who had accompanied her. "Lee, Kiba, Sai... You can head back to the village. I'll catch up with you." Rock-Lee was hesitant but nodded. Kiba simply let out a sigh before turning around. "Come on, Akamaru..." he commanded, prompting his canine companion to follow him. Sai paused, but soon turned away without a word, leaving Sakura to her own devices. Kakashi and Yamato simply stared. They both had a pretty good idea where this was going, but couldn't think of an appropriate course of action.

Naruto blinked, but nodded, allowing Sakura to lead him toward the nearby building. It was a cozy inn that seemed to be family-owned. Once inside, the two were greeted by a young woman behind a desk. Sakura requested a room for the night, producing the payment from her satchel and taking the key once everything was settled. She walked briskly down the hall toward the designated room with Naruto still in tow, her heart racing as she thought of what she had to do next. It was extreme, but she saw it as the only way to accomplish her goal.

Sakura opened the door and gestured for Naruto to enter. He did, oblivious to what was about to happen. He was always rather dense, after all. Sakura entered behind him and shut the door before turning and locking it tightly. She then stood still, collecting herself for a moment before she made her move. Naruto glanced around the room, observing its layout. It was small and traditional with a large futon on one side that was big enough for a couple to sleep in. "So... What's up? You said you had to show me something?" Naruto turned toward his friend with a puzzled stare, unsure of where she was going with all of this.

Sakura took a deep breath, her white cloak rising and falling gently as it hung from her shoulders. She reached for the cloak's zipper and pulled it down, allowing her to shed the garment. It dropped to the floor with a soft thump, revealing her typical attire underneath: a red zip-up top, black spandex shorts, and a pink apron skirt that was split on both sides, allowing full mobility during missions. She turned to Naruto, eyes averted as she blushed. "Naruto, do... Do you think I'm pretty...?" Her voice was small and meek. She brought a hand up and scratched her cheek with one finger, a bit embarrassed to be asking such things. She inwardly scolded herself, knowing that she had to be a lot tougher for what was coming next.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he, too, averted his gaze from hers. "U-Uh... I mean... Well..." he stuttered, unsure of how to answer. As confident as he was in other areas of his life, he had never spoken to a girl like this before. Sakura silently giggled at his difficulty before walking up to him, swaying her hips in a sultry manner. She unclasped the buckle on her skirt, allowing it to drop to the floor. Naruto blinked, pausing his attempts to find the right words. The girl stopped just inches away from him, placing her hands delicately on his chest. She looked up, her half-lidded eyes shimmering beautifully. "Naruto," she spoke, stating his name in order to get his full attention. "I asked you a question. Do you think I'm pretty?" she repeated, her voice much softer the second time around as she tilted her head with faux curiosity. She continued to smile, admiring the effect she seemed to be having on him. While this was all part of her plan, she had to admit that she sincerely looked forward to hearing his answer. She had a reputation among the village's other female ninjas of being rather plain-looking, but taking Naruto's feelings toward her into consideration, she assumed he would have some nice things to say.

The young man blushed at how close his crush was. He gulped when she repeated her question, taking a deep breath before responding. "... Sakura-chan, I... Yeah, I think you're really pretty. I always have." He put on an embarrassed grin. Sakura's smile widened as her eyes closed. "I'm glad." Her tone was cheerful and casual but immediately shifted as she took hold of one of Naruto's hands. "Do you..." Her voice then morphed into a low, seductive one. "... Want to see me?" She slowly moved his callused hand around her waist and down toward her rear. She placed his hand on her posterior, allowing him to feel its shape with his fingers. Naruto's face lit up red, totally unprepared for this kind of situation. "Do you want to..." she continued, once again looking up at him. She pressed her body against him, looking up into his eyes with an alluring smile. "... See all of me?" Naruto was dense, but he had an idea of what she meant. Unable to speak, he just nodded his head nervously, not wanting to screw up this opportunity. Sakura giggled before rising up on her toes. She simultaneously reached her other hand behind Naruto's head, running his hair between her fingers as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Their lips met. Naruto was tense at first but slowly eased into the kiss as he let out a sigh of mild arousal. Sakura responded in kind, humming quietly as she enjoyed her first kiss. It was a shame she couldn't share it with Sasuke, but she'd already come to terms with those feelings. Sakura deepened the romantic gesture, pressing more firmly against Naruto and exhaling a shaky breath. Even though this was all an attempt to trick him into thinking she loved him, she was starting to get turned on. _Oh well,_ she thought. She was only human, so it was natural to feel aroused in this situation. It didn't mean anything. She pressed his hand more firmly into her rear, offering for him to feel it up. He accepted the offer, gently squeezing her ass cheek through the thin fabric of her shorts and undergarment. With his hand now acting on its own, hers was free to move up and caress his face as the kiss continued.

The two ninjas' bodies were already beginning to react. Sakura could just barely make out something hard pressing against her lower abdomen and she could sense her own body heating up. She began to breathe deeply, sucking on Naruto's lips and letting out the occasional hum of arousal. Naruto rubbed his hand up and down, side to side, taking in the size and shape of Sakura's backside. It wasn't very big or round compared to his other kunoichi friends, but it was tight and sporty, a result of her intense physical training with Lady Tsunade. Acting on instinct alone, he gave the occasional squeeze, eliciting a twitch of excitement from his partner. After a few moments of this, Sakura decided to move things forward. She wanted to continue ramping up the excitement.

Sakura's hand raised from Naruto's cheek to her own head, removing her headband and tossing it onto the floor beside them. She then moved her hand down to her own chest as she further deepened their kiss, finding the zipper to her top. She pinched it between her fingers and pulled downward, slowly opening the article of clothing and allowing it to slip off of her torso. Naruto moved his arm that was wrapped around her, letting the shirt fall to the floor, before breaking the kiss to look down at her. She wore a simple, pink bra over her breasts. It wasn't exceptionally sexy, but it was cute and suited her well. No words passed between them as Sakura looked up and allowed Naruto to stare for a moment. She then reached for the zipper of Naruto's jacket, quickly pulling it down to reveal his black t-shirt underneath. As she helped him get free of his upper garments, she spoke, not looking up at his face.

"Have you ever seen a woman like this, Naruto?" Naruto blinked, then shifted his eyes upward in thought. "Well, there was a few times I managed to sneak a peak with Pervy Sage at the hot springs... And then there are his books, which have a few pictures of naked women. Also, my sexy jutsu-" he rambled, only for Sakura to interrupt him in a friendly tone that attempted to hide her frustration. "What I mean is... Have you ever seen a real woman, up close like this?" She forced herself to maintain a smile, though her eye twitched slightly with annoyance. She forgot how much of a pervert he was, and spending all that time traveling with Jiraiya certainly didn't help. "Oh, uh... No..." Naruto answered, completely lacking experience in this area. Sakura took a short breath, then smiled genuinely up at him. "Well then, today's your lucky day. I'm gonna show you everything, so pay attention," she instructed with a seductive wink. She could practically feel the aroused aura radiating from Naruto as he eagerly awaited more.

Naruto's top was now bare, revealing his muscular torso. Sakura gazed at it for only a brief moment, noting how well-built he was. She never stopped to notice, but he was becoming quite the handsome shinobi... Pushing those thoughts aside, she moved her hands down to the waist of her shorts, wiggling her hips from side to side as she slid them down her legs. She pulled off her shoes, as well as the rest of her accessories, leaving her in a matching set of pink underwear. Her panties, like her bra, were simple and practical but hugged her subtle figure nicely. "W-Well, what do you think?" She spun around, allowing Naruto to see her from all angles. Naruto could only stare for several seconds before scrambling to respond. "U-Uh... Amazing, Sakura-chan... You're so cute..." he responded. She giggled at this, shutting her eyes and flashing a peace sign as she playfully responded. "Sure am!"

Sakura's expression then shifted into a coy smile. "But... There's more, you know. Would you... Like to see my breasts?" Her blush deepened. Her tone was somewhat awkward but irresistibly cute. She'd never done this either and was sort of improvising at this point, but it seemed to be working nonetheless. It's a good thing Naruto was so inexperienced and therefore easy to impress. He excitedly answered her with a grin. "Y-Yeah! I mean, if you're okay with it." He was trying to play it cool but couldn't help getting excited at the chance to see more of her. The last thing he wanted was to mess up the situation by saying something stupid. Sakura once again let out a small laugh before reaching back to undo the clasp of her bra.

With the undergarment unhooked, she moved a hand up to the front and held it in place, not wanting it to slide off just yet. She removed her arms from the straps, one after the other, always keeping a hand on her chest to keep her goods hidden by the pink garment. She looked up shyly before slowly lowering her hand, allowing her bra to descend. One pink nipple appeared, then the other. Naruto was speechless, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight. Her B-cup breasts may have been on the smaller side compared to others', but they were perfectly rounded, forming two gentle hills that rose from her chest. Her nipples were a delicate pink, small and perky. They quickly became erect once exposed to the cool air, having already begun hardening due to her arousal.

"Sakura-chan... Your boobs are..." Naruto stopped, realizing that 'boobs' was a pretty immature word to use in this situation. He wasn't the smoothest guy around, but he at least knew a thing or two from reading bits of Pervy Sage's novels. "I mean... Your breasts. They're so awesome," he complimented. Sakura smiled up at him. "I'm glad you like them." There was a brief moment of awkward silence between the two as the young man simply stared. It was apparent that he wanted to do more than just look at them. "Do you... Want to touch them?" Sakura fidgeted, her hands hidden behind her back as she avoided eye contact. "Uh-huh," Naruto answered, quickly raising his hands. He stopped short of grabbing her breasts, deciding at the last second that it was best to slow down and savor the moment.

Naruto cupped his friend's breasts in his hands and started gently groping them. He kneaded and squeezed, admiring their softness. Sakura continued to look away, suppressing a shaky moan as she took in the sensation of his rough hands feeling her up. He then pulled back a little, running his fingertips along the pale skin of her chest. One of his fingers grazed her nipple, eliciting a small jump from the girl. Noticing this, Naruto took each of her nipples between his fingers, rolling them gently. He recalled from Jiraiya's novels that girls like having their nipples played with, but he underestimated their tenderness, pinching them both firmly. "Ow," Sakura yelped. "Careful! They're... Sensitive." She pouted up at Naruto, who had responded to her cry by immediately pulling his hands off of her. He nodded in understanding, then continued to play with the two fleshy globes, practically drooling at this point.

Sakura's eyes drifted downward, once again admiring Naruto's masculine form, before settling on the tent that had formed over his groin. She bit her lip, knowing that she had to take things further. Reaching her hands up, she took hold of his and stopped his fondling before putting on a suggestive smirk. "Now then... I'd like to see more of you if it's okay." Naruto gulped, knowing there could be only one thing she was referring to.

Sakura slowly lowered herself to her knees, dragging her fingertips lightly down the skin of Naruto's chest and abdomen as she did so. By the time she had fully descended, her fingers had come to rest on the waistband of his pants. She dragged one hand to the center of his crotch, brushing against the firm bulge. Not quite able to perceive the size of it just yet, she unzipped his fly and undid the button, loosening his pants enough for them to fall to his ankles. He took a moment to step out of them, and Sakura used the opportunity to grab her own nearby clothes and fold them up. She could already tell that her knees would get sore before too long, so she placed her folded clothing underneath them, providing a makeshift cushion.

Sakura returned her attention to her partner, who was reduced to only a gray pair of underpants. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she placed one hand softly on his bulge, feeling its size and shape. While Naruto gasped softly from the excitement, Sakura blinked. He seemed... Big, though it was hard to tell at this point. Being a medical ninja, she had seen plenty of illustrations of the male anatomy and knew all about how it functioned. But being in this kind of position was a different matter entirely - it was rather intimidating. "... Can I see it?" She looked up at Naruto for his approval, not wanting to move too quickly. Naruto just nodded, his chest rising and falling heavily. Sakura grinned, then turned her gaze back down. She took the elastic waistband of his underpants, steeling herself for just a few seconds, before pulling down at a moderate speed.

_Sproing_

Naruto's erect penis, having been held back by his underwear, sprung out and nearly hit Sakura's chin. Her eyes widened at the sight. She wasn't able to fully tell while it was covered up, but now she saw it - his size was well above average. By her estimate, it had to be no shorter than seven inches in length, and it had quite a girth to it. It was definitely larger than the ones pictured in her textbooks. His bulbous glans swelled at the excitement of being free, and a heavy pair of gonads hung proudly underneath the base of his shaft. A tuft of hair, matching that of his head, decorated his toned pubic area. Sakura was stunned for a moment, prompting a puzzled "Uh, Sakura-chan?" from Naruto. The girl snapped out of her trance and looked up at her friend, then grinned. "Oh, it's nothing! Um..." She was flustered, hesitating to say what she thought. "It's just that, ah... Well, it's nice," she praised, looking back down at it with lust in her eyes. 'Nice' was an understatement. His phallus had such a commanding presence, its rigid form casting a spell over her. Even its smell was enough to drive her wild. Hearing her compliment inflated Naruto's ego, as well as his cock, which hardened further in response to the feedback.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke, her voice smooth and seductive, "are you like this because of me?" She brought her hands up, resting one on his thigh and using the other to gently take hold of his penis. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she felt the way it subtly pulsated in response to her soft touch. Naruto nodded his head, quietly grunting at the sensation of her small hand grasping him. "Y-Yeah..." he answered, clenching his fists. He was so turned on, more so than ever before. He'd obviously experienced sexual arousal in the past due to Jiraiya's books and the trips to the hot springs. He'd also figured out how to pleasure himself - as most adolescent boys did - when thoughts of a nude Sakura filled his mind late at night. But he'd never felt anything like this.

Sakura smiled and began to gently stroke. Her hand glided up and down his shaft, rubbing over every inch of it. She studied the feeling, noting every bump and ridge that made him unique. Naruto's breathing became heavier, and he let out the occasional gasp every few moments as Sakura explored his delicates. She had been thoroughly educated on the human reproductive system during her medical training, of course... But this was a real, live penis. And it was Naruto's. And it was _big_. Sakura stared at the tip, which began to ooze with clear precum in preparation for what was to come. Her lips parted instinctively as she, too, began to breathe hard. It was undeniable: She was becoming just as aroused as he was. She could feel the familiar warmth of arousal radiating from between her legs as she imagined what it would feel like to have him inside her. Unbeknownst to him, she was a bit of a pervert as well, having done her fair share of personal experimentation.

Without a word, Sakura opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking the head of his cock into her warm mouth. Naruto jumped slightly, moaning as his sensitive tip met with her moist tongue. "A-Ah, oh man..." She didn't respond verbally. Instead, she began to suck on him, wiggling her tongue against him as she did. The feeling was unlike anything Naruto had ever imagined. He let out another moan as Sakura continued pleasing him. She began bobbing her head slowly forward and back, stimulating the first couple inches of his erection. Her hand gently stroked the rest of him, occasionally moving down to fondle his large testicles. She removed the head from her mouth, taking a second to breathe and collect saliva on her tongue, before pressing it against the underside of his head. She dragged her tongue upward and flicked it over his urethra, causing him to twitch in her hand. She repeated this process, giving him several tantalizing licks before taking a deep breath and once again drawing him into her mouth.

Naruto let out a groan. He was in heaven. "How... Where did you learn to... Ahh, to do this...?" Sakura blushed. She couldn't tell him the truth, which was that she herself enjoyed erotic novels and picked up a few useful tips from them. She'd never done anything like this before and was, in fact, a virgin. She had been saving herself for Sasuke, after all. Nevertheless, she was doing a fine job for a beginner. Her motions were a bit uncoordinated, but without anything to compare them to, Naruto was blown away by her skill. "Oh, nowhere. I guess I'm just talented." She smirked before returning to the task at hand. She moved in further, taking more of him into her warm, wet oral cavity. She descended down his length until she couldn't fit any more in her mouth. She could only manage about half of his cock, for the time being, afraid of gagging if she pushed herself further. So she lingered for a moment then retreated, applying suction as she drew her head back. She went back down, making sure to keep him nice and wet before withdrawing once more.

Sakura continued blowing Naruto, building up a rhythm. Her hand stroked what her mouth couldn't reach, while her tongue and lips worked the rest. Back and forth she moved, slurping and drooling as her saliva built upon the surface of his now glistening member. "Mmm, mmm..." She hummed as if enjoying a delicious meal, unable to hide her enjoyment as she began losing herself in the moment. She gradually sped up, sucking harder as she did and increasing the intensity of the blowjob. Every so often she would remove his penis from her mouth and play with it using her tongue, giving a broad lick to its underside or tickling its tip as she stroked its full length, before taking him back in. Naruto began to groan more frequently, amazed at how good it felt. Being as inexperienced as he was, he couldn't even tell that he was approaching his limit.

After only a minute or two of oral stimulation, Sakura could feel the preliminary throbs of Naruto's impending orgasm, though she failed to notice. She was getting carried away, letting out soft moans of her own. The feeling of his erect cock stretching her jaw, and the innate dirtiness of the situation, turned her on immensely. His taste, his scent, the noises he was making, it was all so intoxicating. She even reached her free hand between her legs, grazing her clitoris ever so gently through the cloth of her panties. She was enjoying herself too much to realize that Naruto's legs were beginning to tremble. "Sakura-chan, I...!" he exclaimed, but it was far too late.

Naruto let out a loud grunt as his first thick glob of semen shot directly into Sakura's mouth, colliding with the back of her throat. This caused the girl to gasp as she pulled out. Her hand still holding onto his throbbing cock, she coughed several times, turning away slightly with her eyes shut while Naruto's climax continued. Strands of pearly white cum landed across one side of her face, crisscrossing over her cheek, nose, and forehead. Some got in her hair, some covered one eye, and some even dribbled down onto her chest. Throughout the intense ejaculation, Naruto continued to groan as his loins pumped more and more of his hot load onto the girl.

After a few moments, it was over. Naruto was left panting as his cock continued to twitch, forcing out one last milky trickle. His legs were shaking as he struggled to stand, and his entire body was buzzing in post-orgasmic bliss. He looked down, admiring the sight of Sakura's face adorned with his seed. She finished coughing, having been forced to swallow his first wave of sperm, then glared up at him with one spunk-covered eye shut. "Naruto! A little more warning next time!" She struck her signature angry expression, though its impact was somewhat diminished due to the semen dripping down her face. Naruto scratched his head, smiling like an oaf. "S-Sorry! I barely felt it coming! And it felt so good, I couldn't stop myself." Sakura just scowled up at him for a moment before her expression softened. She moved forward, licking up the last bit of cum that had leaked out of his tip. The taste was strange, but she already had to gulp down the first shot of his load, so one more drop was no big deal. Besides, guys liked that kind of thing, right? _Should have figured he wouldn't last long_ , she thought to herself, feeling just the slightest bit of disappointment. She knew from her education that men could only ejaculate once before entering a long refractory period. The two of them were done here, which was a shame. It's not like Sakura went into this wanting him to fuck her, but the burning need between her legs persisted. The urge was hard to ignore.

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked, looking up at Naruto with a smile as his cock slowly began to droop back to its flaccid state. He grinned. "It was great... Really great!" Sakura chuckled, glad to see that her oral skills could bring this much joy and satisfaction to her friend. She stood up, trotting across the room in nothing but her panties toward the closet to reach for a towel. She used one to begin cleaning herself while Naruto watched her from behind. His eyes were glued to her backside and his breathing once again began to accelerate. Without him even noticing, his manhood once again began to swell to its fullest.

Sakura finished wiping herself off, then turned to face her friend. "Now that you're satisfied, we-" she began, only to stare in awe as she watched his erection return in its entirety. She was stunned, having never even heard of a case where a man's recovery was that quick. She looked up at his face in disbelief, and he appeared confused. "... Uhhh, what is it? Something wrong?" She glanced down, then back up, before speaking up. "You're, uh... Getting hard again." She wondered if he even knew how impressive such a feat was. He looked down, puzzled, then back up to her. "Well yeah, it usually takes two or three times before it stays down." His tone was totally nonchalant as if this was a completely normal occurrence for him. Sakura was amazed but then thought back to Naruto's other acts of endurance in the past. He was the Nine-Tails' jinchuriki, so it made sense that his boundless stamina and vitality would affect his sexual performance as well.

Sakura paused in thought. She was fairly certain that she had done enough to win Naruto over... But he was still unsatisfied, and so was she. Her thoughts turned to Sasuke, for whom she wanted to save herself. She bit her lip, looking down at her own body. Her chest was flush with arousal and her cotton panties showed signs of wetness. Sucking him off was one thing, but to have full-blown sex with Naruto... Could she really do that to Sasuke? Then she recalled her resolve on the way to the Land of Iron. She told herself she would go all the way with Naruto if need be. The decision had been made. She couldn't second-guess herself now. With a deep breath, Sakura looked back up at Naruto, attempting to show confidence in her smile.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." Sakura shrugged. She bent over and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties, swiftly pulling them down before standing up straight and kicking them off to the side. Naruto would be met with the sight of Sakura's smooth womanhood, damp with arousal and complete with a neat, pink bush of hair. She pointed toward the nearby futon, her opposite hand on her hip. "On the futon," she demanded with an excited smirk, her genitals practically aching with a desire for his.

Naruto, barely able to peel his eyes off of Sakura's nude body, nodded his head in compliance with her command. He quickly walked over, his manhood swaying heavily with each step, and sat down on the bedding. Sakura wasn't far behind, and when she reached him, the young kunoichi laid her hand on his chest and gave a gentle push as a gesture for him to lay back. He adjusted his position before laying his head down on the pillow. Fortunately, the beds at this inn were quite comfortable

Sakura crawled into on top of Naruto, straddling him so that his cock stood up between her thighs, its underside pressed gently against her wet labia. A sharp tinge of excitement shot up her spine like an electrical shock the instant their private parts made contact. She bit her lip just barely, unable to hide just how eager she was. She'd only read about this position in her erotic novels, but in her mind, it was the best way to please him. Servicing him like this, taking control and giving her body to him, was the best way to show her 'feelings' for him. Plus, despite the guilt polluting her heart, she was past the point of no return. Her body yearned for this, motivated by the instinctual urge to mate. It was her first time, but she was more than ready. At least, so she thought.

Sakura looked down at Naruto's dick, which was pulsating gently as it awaited her next move. She had experimented with a few toys over the years but wasn't sure if she would be able to handle his size. Figuring it would be best to at least tease him a little as she prepared herself, she gently placed a hand on the head of his cock, rubbing delicate circles around the crest. Naruto responded well, tensing up a little as his shaft seemed to jump in her hand. She giggled, enjoying the effect she was having over him and his body. "Naruto, to tell you the truth, I've... Never actually done this before." Sakura blushed and averted her gaze. Naruto looked at her with an assuring smile. "Neither have I. We can stop if you want." To that, Sakura looked back at him and waved her hands in a flustered expression. "N-No! I want to do this, it's just..." She looked down once more, sizing him up and comparing the view to the toys she'd played with. Yup, he was much bigger alright. Though she was hesitant to tell him that, as it might go to his head. Oh well, she was supposed to be in love with him, right? "... Your, um... Penis. It's, ah... Pretty big."

Naruto blinked for a moment, then struck a prideful grin. "Hehe, impressed, are ya'?" Sakura immediately rolled her eyes, having predicted such a response. "As if. Just... Don't move." The girl then raised herself up using her knees, shifting forward just a little so that her body was aligned with his erect member. She took one last deep breath as she mentally prepared herself, then gradually started to descend.  
The second Naruto's tip pressed against her outer lips, she let out a small gasp of excitement. _Damn, I'm getting way too worked up,_ she thought to herself, wishing she wasn't enjoying it quite so much. Nevertheless, she slowly lowered herself, using one hand to help guide his cock into her body. She bit her lip harder as she felt the head spread her open and begin to pierce her virgin entrance, inhaling sharply while the first inch or two slipped fully inside. Naruto made his excitement apparent as well, breathing deeply and letting out quiet grunts as he felt the warm embrace of her sex steadily devouring his cock.

The lower Sakura sank, the more pleasure they each felt. When the sensitive frenulum of his device was eventually drawn into her, Naruto let out a small gasp, amazed at how pleasurable it was to simply be entering her. She let out small grunts and hums as she eased her way down, careful so as to not take him in too quickly. Her inner canal had only been occupied by much smaller instruments and was therefore rather tight, so she had to take great care to adjust properly.

"Ngh!" Sakura suddenly seized up, reaching a point where her vagina contained a good two-thirds of Naruto's erection. It had reached a depth that Sakura had never experienced on her own. The sensation was both painful and pleasurable, her inner walls quivering around him. She began to take deep breaths to relax as Naruto gave her a concerned look. "S-Sakura-chan, are you alright? We don't have to-" "Shut it." Sakura snapped at Naruto, gritting her teeth at the discomfort of being so deeply invaded. Her pained expression turned into an aggressive smirk as she glared at him, leaning forward and resting a hand against his chest. "Just lay back... And leave everything to me, got it?" Naruto simply nodded submissively, knowing it was a bad idea to piss her off. Still, wanting to at least help soothe her a little, he placed his hands on her thighs and caressed them gently in hopes that it would relax her a bit. Though she didn't respond, Sakura was thankful for the favor.

Sakura continued downward slowly, but she soon felt that drawing out the unpleasant process was killing the mood. And so, wanting to get it all over with, she dropped down all at once. As her body swallowed Naruto's cock whole, a jolt of pain shot through her. She winced, letting out a gasp of pain. "Hnggh! D-Damn..." Naruto's gasp was one of pleasure, his entire penis now wrapped up in the warm, smooth flesh of her insides. He pulsated gently within her, and her vagina responded by gently massaging his length. She remained still, allowing Naruto to savor the feeling. She was in some pain, however, and wasn't finding this stage of the process very enjoyable. Then, an idea popped into her head, one that she felt silly for not thinking of earlier.

Weaving a few hand signs, Sakura closed her eyes and molded some chakra into a jutsu. She leaned back, giving Naruto a delicious view of their connection, and placed one hand on her pelvis just outside where his penis would be. A soft, green glow then emanated from her palm, soothing the area with healing energy. Naruto was a bit confused for a second but then grinned up at his friend. "Good thinking, Sakura-chan! Man, it's a good thing you're such a great medical ninja!" She merely chuckled in response. "Stop talking. You're ruining the mood."

After just a few moments, the pain had mostly subsided. Sakura dispelled the healing jutsu and locked eyes with Naruto. She put on a seductive smile and began to gyrate her hips slowly, stirring him around inside her. "Mmm... Much better..." She was now able to fully enjoy the feeling of having a man inside her for the first time. _So this is what real sex feels like_ , she thought to herself, taking in the wonderful sensation of being filled with a live dick. Her body had wanted this - needed this - for so long. She let out a low moan, changing her movement into a forward-and-backward rocking. "How is it, Naruto?" The young man was already moaning quietly, having closed his eyes as he enjoyed the experience. "It feels... So awesome," he responded. With a pleasured grin, Sakura moved one hand between her legs to lightly tease her clit. She moaned out before responding to him: "Well just you wait. It's about to... Hahh... Get even better."

Sakura then raised herself up, removing all but the head of Naruto's member from her pussy, before easing back down. She was starting slow, wanting to get the most out of the experience before moving forward. Naruto's abdomen tensed up as he was drawn in and out of her orifice. The feeling was unbelievable. He thought that masturbation was great, and that sex would feel similar to that. But this was a whole new level of pleasure. Two of Sakura's fingers began circling her clit, sending powerful tingles of bliss all throughout her core. These tingles were amplified by the immensely satisfying feeling of being stuffed with Naruto's thick appendage.

After a solid minute of slow movement, Sakura decided it was time to kick things up a notch or two. She lifted her body one last time, slowly, before dropping down all at once. A quiet clapping sound resulted from her body colliding with his, and the two exchanged moans of gratification. Sakura repeated the motion, slowly pulling up and then letting gravity take her back down. Again and again, she did this, accelerating the rhythm each time. Her fingers began to move faster as well, exponentially increasing the sexual vibrations that shook her with each move. Naruto chewed at his lips, barely able to handle just how good it felt. _'I'm never using my hand again,'_ he told himself inwardly, stopping himself from giggling at the excitement of more sexual encounters with Sakura.

Some time passed, and Sakura had built up considerable speed. _Fap, fap, fap_. Their bodies slapped together with each move, and the tatami flooring beneath them creaked quietly to the rhythm. Both she and Naruto were moaning constantly, losing themselves in the heat of the moment. She experimented with different angles of movement, trying to find just the right spot for him to hit. At the same time, he occupied his hands by reaching for his partner's breasts, massaging them sensually as her body bounced up and down on top of him.

"S-Sakura... I'm gonna come again..." Naruto groaned, closing his eyes as pre-orgasmic tremors began to echo throughout his loins. He could feel the base of his cock tighten up, preparing to expel its payload. Sakura quickened her pace, bouncing up and down feverishly while she rapidly stimulated her clit. Her moves became more sloppy and desperate as she neglected technique in favor of personal gratification. "Hahhh, ahh, damn... Hold on, Naruto...!" She wanted to come too but was afraid that she wouldn't make it in time. "Don't. Not yet... Just a bit more...!" She looked down at him, her eyes pleading for him to delay his orgasm until she crested the peak of her own pleasure. Naruto tried his best to hold back but lacked the experience necessary to control himself.

"G-Gahh!" Naruto shouted, his cock exploding within her. Sakura's eyes shut and her mouth opened wide as she let out silent breaths of satisfaction, loving the feeling of being filled with his hot seed. She could feel the strong throbs of ecstasy within her and admired way Naruto's body seized up as he grunted and groaned. "Ahhhh, yeah... That's it, Naruto... Put it all in me..." She smiled, encouraging her friend to empty his balls completely while she gyrated her hips slowly to massage every drop out of him using her tight love channel. She was knowledgeable enough about her own body to be confident that this encounter wouldn't result in an unexpected pregnancy. She also had a jutsu prepared which would ensure safe intercourse. Although didn't manage to score her own orgasm in time, she felt immense satisfaction nonetheless.

After a few heated moments, Naruto's climax subsided. He slumped back, totally limp. His lower half was still trembling even as his penis softened inside Sakura. She giggled at the sight before slowly raising herself up, freeing him from her pussy's grasp while she let out a shaky sigh. It popped out of her, followed by a stream of his milky fluid which pooled around the base of his shaft and dripped down his scrotum and onto the sheets below. He panted, raising his head and giving a grin down to Sakura. "That felt... So awesome, Sakura-chan..." The girl smiled boastfully, proud of her performance.

Sakura crawled forward, her body hovering over Naruto's, until her face aligned with his. With a blush, she leaned down and planted her lips against his while she stroked his cheek with her hand. The kiss lasted several seconds before she pulled away, her mouth still connected to his via a thin strand of saliva. "I love you, Naruto," she said to him, a look of adoration on her face. Even if her romantic feelings for him were a lie, she certainly felt an emotional connection to him during the warm afterglow of their sex. She figured it was just her hormones going crazy. "I... I love you, too, Sakura-chan." Naruto wore a genuine smile, still unable to believe that this had happened.

Sakura lowered herself down, hoping to lay on top of Naruto, only to blink her eyes as something stopped her. She looked down between her legs to find Naruto's penis once again standing at full attention, poking at her rear from behind. She looked back into Naruto's eyes with a look of awe while he simply chuckled. "I told you. It takes a few." The girl sighed, but then put on a naughty smile. "Fine. One more round. But this time..."

Sakura sat up beside Naruto and took his hand, tugging it upward as a gesture for him to sit up as well. She then threw herself onto her back, laying down right next to where Naruto had just been. "You get to do me," she offered, eager to let him take control. She got her chance to fuck him. Now it was his turn to fuck her. She lowered one hand down to once more rub at her sensitive lady bits, ensuring they'd be nice and wet, while the other went to gently tease Naruto's tool. His eyes widened at the way she presented herself to him. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly shuffled down between Sakura's legs, which parted to make room for him, and gazed upon the beautiful figure which was sprawled out for his enjoyment. She blushed as she saw the way he was looking at her. His stare was intense and full of lust. It created an air of tension, like something big was about to happen. She shivered and bit her bottom lip, her breath rate once again rising rapidly. Her legs spread wider, giving her friend full access to the area. The two fingers she'd been using to rub herself then pressed against her lower lips. She made a 'V' shape with her pointer and middle fingers, spreading her flower wide open. She was ready.

Of course, Naruto had never done this, so there was some hesitation on his part. It was one thing to lay back and have Sakura do all the work, but he really had no clue what to do. His dick was supposed to go inside her, obviously. But was there a trick to it? He didn't want to screw things up or end up hurting her again. Sakura watched for a few seconds as Naruto stared down in silence. She could sense his anxiety, letting out a small giggle. "Naruto." He looked up at her smiling face. "Go ahead. Put it in." Hoping to calm his nerves, she made sure that her voice was gentle and reassuring. She paused for just a couple seconds before adding "I want you inside me again."

Naruto's penis practically jumped at hearing those words. He nodded and shuffled forward, angling the tip of his organ against her dripping entrance. She inhaled sharply at the feeling, having been worked up for quite a while. Would she finally get the chance to reach her climax? He took a deep breath and pushed forward, a bit too forcefully at first, and slid into her tight chasm. Her face immediately changed, eyes closing and eyebrows angling upward, as she let out a moan. Naruto didn't yet know about the art of teasing, and since he'd already been completely inside her a moment ago, he sheathed his entire cock inside her all at once. "Hahh...!" Sakura moaned out, squirming against the futon. She opened her eyes halfway and grinned up at him, not wanting to give off the impression of being hurt. That grin did the trick, encouraging him to lean over her and find a comfortable position before starting to move.

Naruto pulled back, savoring the way Sakura's cunt gripped onto him as if begging for him to return. He obliged her, pushing back in all the way and earning another moan from her before once more pulling out. Though his motions were clunky he began building up a steady rhythm. Her head turned to the side as she consistently vocalized her satisfaction. "Ahhnn... That's good... Hahh," she praised, panting at the building excitement. As if moving completely on their own, her body shifted to aid him in his endeavors. Her hips pushed up against his each and every thrust and she opened her legs wider. Her fingers instinctively darted toward her clit, rubbing it at a pace that matched Naruto's. If she was in her right mind, she would find it interesting that her body knew how to react even though this was her first time. She couldn't think straight, however, her every thought revolving around the pleasure coursing all throughout her system.

Naruto sped up gradually, constantly making small alterations to his position and angle to find what worked best. Some thrusts felt better to him, some for Sakura. Some were easier to make, others a bit more tricky. Even in the basic missionary position, there were so many different ways to use his muscles in order to tweak the experience. Sakura gave a moan of approval whenever he hit the right spots, and he made sure to take mental notes. "Mmm, yes... Oh! Right there," she would gasp, steadily teaching him the best ways to move in order to maximize her pleasure. "Go faster, Naruto... Harder...!"

The passion between the two ninjas continued to build. Naruto got more involved with his thrusts, leaning down and pressing their bodies against one another. Sakura, meanwhile, was feverishly flicking away at her swollen clitoris as she was fucked. Moans of ecstasy filled the room as they made love, each following their instincts at every opportunity. He saw her breasts bouncing, leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She yelped at how good it felt, arching her back as her arousal spiked. Then she felt a familiar sensation down below. A certain tightness between her legs that throbbed rhythmically, filling her lower torso with a sense of impending bliss. She was going to come, and hard.

"Naruto! It feels... So good! Ahhh, keep going... Just a little more...! Ohhhh," Sakura cried out, praying that he would last long enough for her to finally experience her own climax. Naruto was getting close as well, however, as was indicated by the frantic nature of his movements. He looked down at her with an expression of pure sexual joy, humping away as pre-orgasmic pressure began to build up within his loins. "Sakura-chan, I-" he began, only for her to interrupt him. "Please...! Not yet... Ahhh, just a  _bit_ more...!"

Sakura was just seconds away from coming when Naruto was at his limit. "S-Sakura-chan... I'm sorry...!" He slammed into her one final time before erupting once more, depositing his body's remaining sperm into her innermost chamber. It wasn't much, as he'd already finished twice, but it was certainly enough for her to feel its presence. He groaned loudly, gripping at the skin of her waist while gasping from the intensity. The heat of his semen, the powerful throbbing of his cock, the beast-like grunting coming from his throat, the desperate self-stimulation of her clit - Sakura's senses were assaulted, sending her careening into her own orgasm. Her legs began to shake as the tension within her finally snapped, sending waves of bliss crashing through her groin and lower abdomen. Her face was a bright shade of red as she moaned through clenched teeth. Her orgasm was immensely satisfying, more so than any she'd been able to give herself in the past.

After several moments, the two finally calmed down. Both breathing heavily, they each closed their eyes as their senses returned to them. Naruto slumped onto Sakura, completely spent. She didn't mind his weight pressing down on her. In fact, she very much enjoyed having their sweaty bodies held so close together while they basked in the warm afterglow of their first-ever sexual encounters. "S-Sakura-chan..." "Hahhh, Naruto..." They each exchanged gasps of contentment before laughing. They were both surprised at just how rowdy things got toward the end, and could barely believe how good it felt from start to finish.

Naruto was the first to recover enough to move. He pulled out of her, releasing one last bit of semen from within her used hole. He then flopped over, laying on his back next to his new lover. "That was... Amazing," he said with a wide grin, his chest still rising and falling. She turned her gaze to meet his, beaming contently and letting out a soft giggle. "Sure was." Even though this entire situation was built on a lie, it felt absolutely incredible. Without even realizing it, she was already looking forward to the next time they would get to do something like this.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sakura-chan... I love you." The phrase was a bit difficult to say due to its weight but it was true. He moved his face close to hers, planting a warm kiss on her forehead. Sakura blushed and responded with a genuine smile before moving to cuddle with him. "I love you, too, Naruto." At that moment, if only for a short while, the pink-haired kunoichi forgot that she was supposed to be pretending.

* * *

From outside the window, the observer hummed with curiosity.  _'Seems they're finally finished'_ he thought to himself, slowly slinking away through the bushes. He had been watching the entire time, intrigued by the concept of two people being so close to each other through the act of sex. Closing his sketchbook, he then got up and began making his way back home. Taking one last glance behind him, Sai cracked a small smile, excited to share what he'd witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, a WIP. Thanks again for reading, and make sure you look out for the next chapter! There's a good chance it won't be as long as this one, but its plot development will likely be more interesting. Not to mention the oh-so-wonderful smut. Stay tuned!


End file.
